


It’s not Easy Being Clean

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Regina wants to clean and Emma wants to get dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s not Easy Being Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirandyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirandyfan/gifts).



> A good-behavior reward for heyyouwiththeboobs.

“Henry is gone camping for an entire weekend and you want to do _spring cleaning_?”

“It will go much more smoothly without him underfoot,” Regina explained.

Emma was incredulous, not sure whether the queen was being deliberately perverse. Or, perhaps, deliberately _not_ perverse. “You know what I mean.”

“I’m sure I don’t, dear. Please get dressed more appropriately then come back and help me.”

That was it. If Regina was going to be purposefully obtuse about Emma’s suggestion of sex, she was just going to have to seduce her. The blonde dutifully went up and changed  . . . into her skimpiest tank top, oops, no bra, and her baggiest pair of sweatpants to hide a little something extra.

The savior blinked innocently when Regina looked sharply at her attire. And again when she “accidentally” brushed both erect nipples against the older woman’s arm reaching for a cleaning rag a few minutes later. Seeing the flush that always signaled arousal starting to creep up the queen’s chest, she went in for the kill the next time she walked back to the box of cleaning supplies, rolling her crotch against Regina’s ass and letting her feel the hardness tucked in her pants.

“God,” Regina breathed.

“See what we could be doing?” the blonde asked, setting aside her rag and cleaner bottle and running her hands up the front of the older woman’s body to cup her breasts through her worn t-shirt.  When Regina’s head tipped back onto her shoulder in response, she quickly got her mouth on her neck.

Soon they were grinding into each other. “I need more,” the older woman hummed, and what was there to do but turn her around, pick her up, and carry her over to the couch? Climbing on top, Emma slid her thigh between Regina’s and began rocking. Before long the queen was making that whimper-pant sound that Emma knew meant she wanted more, and she stood and stripped both their pants in no time.

But as she reached a hand out to caress where the queen was glistening, Regina gasped, “Hands, dirty.”

“Right,” the blonde agreed. The only thing to do was go in face-first. Tonguing the older woman greedily, she reveled in the feel of slick hot pussy and velvet-hard clit in her mouth, and Regina bucked toward her with equal desire.

“Fuck me,” Regina groaned at last. Emma sat back, licking her lips, and wondered how in the hell she was going to pull this off. But with the toy’s deep curve and how entirely sopping the queen was, she managed, with careful maneuvers of her hips, to push in with no hands.

Then she was fucking her queen hard and steady, on her knees and elbows to have both closeness and leverage. She could hear Regina getting closer in the pitch of her moans.

Then the queen was coming, gripping her shoulders hard.

“How about we go shower and then continue this?” Emma suggested.

“No.”

“What?”

“We’ll go continue this _in_ the shower.”


End file.
